The Darkside of Me
by imapeppergirl0824
Summary: What if Bella wasn't as human as we all thought she was? What if during the time she was on the run from James, her "dark" secret comes to light? Uses themes from Alice in Zombieland. I don't own anything.
1. Preface

Hey guys, I know it's been awhile, but I'm back with a new story :) Hope you enjoy :) (PS: I don't own the books I've put together.)

...

I've always known that there would be a day where someone would find out. I'd have to explain all the scars and the new injuries I get on a daily basis. I just wasn't expecting that it would be _him_...

I should really start at the beginning.

My name is Isabella Swan and I am a slayer. Since I became a slayer, I've been able to see things that no one else could. I thought that I was going crazy, until I met a group of them. They taught me what I was and how to deal. I'm guessing at this point you're wondering what a slayer is, a slayer is someone who can see the spirit world. We fight the evil spirits using our powers to project our spirit selves and use our flames to ash them forever. Before I moved to Forks, Washington to be with my Father, I was infected by one of the evil spirits. I told no one, of course, because it would reveal my other secret. I was a walking poison for them. Now, I should tell you before I forget, we call the evil spirits zombies. They crave and kill our spirits, infecting them with a virus that spreads, unless we stop it. I am anomaly in our world I am able to do things that no one else can, or at least to our slayer group's knowledge. I'm surprised it's taken this long for the zombie toxin to take root. I've been able to fight the zombie side of me for a while now since I've been in Forks, but she's getting stronger and I don't know how long I can keep up my façade.

...

I stared at my reflection in the multiple mirrors surrounding me and my hunter. His voice getting fainter as she surfaced. He tried to throw me with his supernatural strength, but _She _caught his hand. My body laughed evilly. I saw my reflection once more and saw her red eyes laugh at me. She got stronger and is stronger than my hunter. She throws him to the ground, as her arms light up in red flames. She burns him and he instantly turns to ash. I hear a gasp and force my body to turn around. I see him. He looks at me in confusion and worry, something I didn't expect. It's enough for me to gain control for a few moments. The strain on my body from her forces me to the ground. Between the painful breaths I see him blur to me to catch me from falling.

"You...need to...run!" I huff our between breaths as I try to look at his face.

"No, I'm going to help you." He says in a quite voice. I see him step out of his body and his spirit hand light up in a brilliant white flame. He places his hand on my chest and pain erupts from it. I feel her screams and yells until the pain dulls and her influence disappears. The last thing I see before the darkness takes me is his golden eyes.

...

I wake with a start. I don't know why I keep having this dream, but I'm going to find out soon enough.


	2. New Beginnings

_I wake with a start. I don't know why I keep having this dream, but I'm going to find out soon enough._

_..._Today I start at Forks High School. In this dreary town, where it rains all the time. I like the quietness it brings. There are less attacks here than in Jacksonville with my mom... Renee decided that she, along with her husband Phil, that they were going to move to Florida and send me to live with my Dad, Charlie. Using the cover that Phil is getting a job in the minor league baseball, she sent me off with a group of slayers tailing my every move. Did I mention that despite being divorced that they still are slayers? Yeah, I guess that's what makes me special. I was born of two slayer lines, which explain the weird powers that I seem to have. I love my parents to death, but why must my mother insist to bring a team of slayers with me? I had been picked up at the airport by my dad and went straight to his house. I started to unpack my things in my newly painted room when the doorbell rang.

"Bella! Come down please!" I heard my dad call. I came down stairs and noticed that the door was opened.

I went outside and noticed the old red truck in the driveway. I looked at my dad in surprise.

"You didn't..." I trailed off not knowing what to say.

"I did. And I want you to meet who fixed it up for you. Do you remember Billy Black?" He points to Billy as he wheels himself over. I waved a "hi" at him.

"This is his son Jacob." A tall native American boy came into view.

"Bella, right? I remember you used to play with my sister, Rebecca, when we were little." I smiled at the memory.

"Well, how do you like it?" Charlie asks after I start the truck up.

"I love it." I smiled at him.

I went on a Patrol with the group later that night, when we stumbled upon a nest. We went to battle immediately. We slashed and hacked since we used swords and medieval weapons rather then guns since guns didn't work as well as a sword.

"Light up!" Screamed Ali. Her hand lit up and the zombie she was fighting reduced to ash. The rest of the team did the same. We ashed every zombie in sight.

"Bells, behind you!" Shouted Cole. I ashed a zombie as another came and attacked me. It caught me by surprise as it tore in to the flesh on my arm. With my other hand, after a bit of a struggle, I managed to ash it. Panting because of the zombie toxin invading my system. It was making _her_ come out. With the remainder of my strength, I managed to grab the anti-toxin needle and injected my self with it, all the while suppressing _her_. I sighed in relief. I didn't want anyone to know about her. It would come with unneeded questions and possibly end with me strapped to a chair. Again. I shivered at the thought.

"Hey, are you alright?" Ali and Cole broke me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, tired, but fine." I reply weakly. I see that I was the only one who was bit tonight. I do a head count of everyone there. Ali, Cole, Gavin, Mackenzie, Kat, and Trina. Good no one got hurt. I see a hand reach down, offing to help me up from the ground. I look up and see Trina. I smile and grab her hand.

"Alright since there aren't as many zombies here, we'll trade off patrols and we'll all go on the weekends." Ali announced on the way back to my house. We wanted to update my dad on how it went.

After the debrief, I said my good byes and fell asleep. Now here we are. Standing in front of the office, I push open the door.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan. I'm here to pick up my schedule?" I try to sound as polite as I can, so I don't give off the wrong impression.

"Oh! You're the Chief's daughter. It's really nice to see you in person." She added. I guess news like the Chief's daughter coming to town can really spread fast.

She handed me my schedule and told me to have all of my new teachers sign it. I felt a slight pang as if a zombie was close by, but it went away after a few seconds. I figured I had felt her, so I ignored it, to the point where I was distracted and ran into someone.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." I apologized to the girl I had run into, heat running up my ears.

"Its okay, are you new?" She said shaking off the run in.

"Yeah, I'm Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella." I reply swiftly.

"I'm Jessica Stanley. What do you have for first period, maybe I can help you find it?" I tell her what I have first period. It's Math.

"Oh, I have the first half of the day with you including lunch." She smiled at me.

"Would it be okay if I hang out with you as a tour guide of sorts?" I laugh at the way she said it.

"Sure, that would be great."

After my morning classes it was time for lunch. I heard whispers as I got my food and went a waving Jessica.

"Guys, this is Bella. Bella, this is Mike, Angela, Eric, Tyler, and Lauren." I gave them all a feeble wave.

That's when I heard the lunch doors open. In walked the most beautiful people I'd ever laid eyes on. The first two to enter were a blonde who looked like she wanted nothing to do with the people staring at her, and a big brunette guy with a smirk imprinted on his face. Next came in a blonde guy who looked like he was in pain, and a small girl who looked kind of like a pixie. The last one to go to the corner table the rest sat at was... no words could describe him. He looked like he stepped out of the pages of a Greek book. His bronze colored hair, wind swiped, and basically everyone around him paled in comparison.

_KILL._

_She_ broke my thoughts with out warning. I turned back to the people I was sitting with.

"Who are they?" I managed to sound normal, while I was freaking out on the inside.

"They're the Cullens. Each of them keeps to themselves. The first two who entered are Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen, we all refer to their group as the Cullens, despite the fact that some of them have a different last name. The two after them is Rosalie's twin, Jasper Hale and Alice Cullen. The last one is Edward and the only one whose not dating anyone." I ignore the last part of her comment. I tune in and out of the conversation, lost in my thoughts.

"...I just find it weird that you know they're together. I mean they're all adopted. Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme can't have kids." A bell interrupts her babbling.

"Bella, it's time for class, I can show you where it is since I have the next class with you." A male voice intrudes.

"You're Mike, right?" I ask trying to be polite as I can without sounding annoyed that he interrupted my thoughts.

He leads me to class and I hand the teacher, Mr. Banner, the slip.

"So, you're Miss Swan. There's an empty seat next to Mr. Cullen. That will be your seat for the rest of the semester." He hands me back the paper with a bored expression.

I go over and sit by Edward and notice that he immediately tenses. My attuned senses pick up a very sweet smell and wakes _her_ up. I feel her crashing against my mental barriers trying to get out. To taste. To rip into his flesh... I try to concentrate on Mr. Banner's lecture about some topic in biology, but the scent is getting to me. Enough to look at Edward. We catch each other's eyes. Pain and curiosity etched into his as I see mine reflected in his. It was barely visible, but he obviously caught it. My eyes flashed red. I stiffened even more and prayed that this class period would end faster. I looked at the clock and the bell rang and Edward was gone out the door on the last ring.

The rest of the day went smoother than the "incident" in Bio. I was walking to my truck when I caught Edward gazing in my direction, who immediately looked away when I looked and got in his car and drove off. The more I thought, the more inhuman we both seemed...


	3. Welcome Down the Rabbit Hole

_The rest of the day went smoother than the "incident" in Bio. I was walking to my truck when I caught Edward gazing in my direction, who immediately looked away when I looked and got in his car and drove off. The more I thought, the more inhuman we both seemed..._

...

Edward wasn't there for the rest of the week. I looked for him every single day he wasn't there. He ended up being gone for another week after that. I wanted to confront him on what he saw, but since he wasn't at school I couldn't ask. Everything was pretty normal. There were very few zombies out in this territory. Ali, Cole, Gavin, Mackenzie, Kat, and Trina came over every other night and helped me with dinner and putting blood lines (basically as zombie ward) around the houses and stores in town. It's a lot easier to protect a small town. I got to know the group of people Jessica hung out with. Mike was a nice guy and all, but it was obvious that he liked me. He couldn't take the hint that I wasn't interested in dating at the moment. The day that Mike tried to ask me to the up coming dance, Edward came back. The day went by and after what seems like minutes, then it was time for Biology. I went and sat down at my seat.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen. I didn't properly introduce myself last week. You're Bella Swan." He says.

"How do you know about the Bella thing? Most people have called me Isabella."

"I over heard someone in the hall." He smiles, it's slightly crooked. I start to think it's cute until I feel _her_ trying to get past my barriers again.

"So how do you like the weather?" He's trying to make some small talk.

"Wet and cold. It's different from what I'm used to. But, it's nice." I smile back at him.

He wasn't expecting that answer. He chuckles and continues to stare at me.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I try to lighten the conversation, trying not to seem so tense.

"It's nothing. I'm normally able to read people easily. You are one of the exceptions. I find you very hard to read." He gives me a small smile and slides the telescope towards me.

"Shall we start this assignment, before the teacher starts asking questions?" He looks in the microscope.

"Prophase."

"Can I check?" I look at him questioningly. I look into the microscope.

"Prophase." He slides the next slide in and scoots the microscope to me. I peer into it.

"Anaphase." I say and pass it off to Edward.

"Mind if I check?" He says.

"Anaphase." He smiles and we continue to do the lab.

"Mr. Cullen, Ms. Swan. I hope he hasn't done all the questions for you." Mr. Banner glares at Edward.

"Actually, she identified 3 of the 4 sides you gave us." Edward replies. Mr. Banner huffs.

"Have you done this lab before?" He looks at me.

"Yes. I have. I was in the accelerated class."

"It's a good thing that you are paired up with Mr. Cullen then." He gives Edward a little glare and walks off to help the struggling students.

The bell rings and we part ways. I'm still giddy from the conversation. Rest of the day goes without a hitch. I was able to talk to him and I still don't know what he is. I start to think and ponder somethings. His eyes. On the first day, they were black. Today, they were a topaz color.

With this in mind, I fall asleep and dream of Edward Cullen.

...

I wake up and see that there is a little bit of white outside. Ugh, snow. I like snow, but I don't like to drive in it. I get dressed and reach the bottom of the stairs and see a note from Charlie saying that he had to leave early and that he put chains on my truck.

"Yippee." I say sarcastically under my breath.

I carefully drive to school. I park and get out of my car. I glance over and see Edward standing across the parking lot.

"BELLA!" I hear someone scream and turn to see that Tyler's van is coming at me. Crap. If someone dies, it'll attract what zombies are left here is all I can think about. My heightened senses kick into over drive. Everything moves in slow motion. I see the car sliding towards me as I see Edward move at an impossible speed and grab my hand as I'm jumping out of the way of the car. I look up at him, amazed at how fast he got over here.

"Bella, are you okay?" He asks me worry evident.

I take a shaky breath, noticing that I need to take another anti-toxin.

"Yeah..." I manage to get out. I swallow and hen notice that he has left. I start to get dizzy a bit. No. No. no. NO! Not here. Not now. Try to get up, trying to get out of the view of people. To get away from people before something happens to someone. Everything is blurring together, I can't see things straight. I see a figure a coming towards me. My vision clears a bit and it's Edward. I thought that he left. I feel my self being lifted up from the spot I was at. I see flashing lights. Darkness swarms at the edges of my vision.

"Get me out...of here." I get out as I feel my chest compress more and more with the thought of passing out, giving her a chance to get out.

The darkness consumes me.

...

AN: Hey guys, I thank you guys for checking out my new story and I would like to thank my one reviewer so far :) Please keep reading and comments and critics would be appreciated. See you soon with a new chapter


	4. My Secrets to Keep

_"Get me out...of here." I get out as I feel my chest compress more and more with the thought of passing out, giving her a chance to get out._

_The darkness consumes me._

_..._

I slowly come to. I look around a unfamiliar room and see a bag of fluids by my head. I try to get up, but I'm strapped to the bed. I struggle against the restraints for a few minutes before giving up. I sigh and realize that I have no idea how I got here. I don't even know where here is. I hear a click and see the door start to open. Ali and Cole come in with my dad and the rest in tow, but then I see someone I didn't expect. Edward. The accident. Me jumping out of the way and his arm grabbing mine as I did so. The rest is blank. I don't remember what else happened.

"Bells, you're awake." She pauses. "What do you remember?"

"I remember the accident. Edward making sure that I was okay, then nothing. I don't remember leaving the parking lot..." Realization hits me.

"Well, something happened. So, Edward called us from your cell." Ali says.

"It was just in time otherwise he would've been a pile of ashes." Remarks Gavin.

"Be quite!" Snaps Cole. Leave it to Gavin to try to make a joke in a tense situation.

Silence is left after Cole's snap at Gavin. I sigh. I already know what's going on. They probably don't know that I know.

"Just tell me one thing." I say after a few minutes.

"What do you want to know?" Ali asks.

"Tell me that I didn't try to bite any of you. Tell me that I didn't...I want to know if I hurt someone." I look her straight in the eyes to let her know that I am full aware of my situation.

"You tried, but no. You didn't hurt anyone." She says finally.

"Thank god." I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding.

"If you knew what was going on, why didn't you tell us?" Trina speaks up from the back of the room.

"I had my reasons." I say. I don't want them involved in this. Not now.

"What reasons could those be? You are putting everyone here at risk. From you." Cole shouts as I flinch at his words.

I look away as Ali sits on the bed.

"Look, I know that you had your reasons, but now is the time to share them. If you tell us, it'll bring us closer to being able to help you." She looks at me seriously.

"I can't."

"Yes, you can. And you will." Cole butts in. As soon as I hear his voice, it sets me off.

"No, I can't! I can't tell you anything. You won't be able to do anything at this point anyways. I'm too far gone. There's no hope for me. Just leave me strapped to this bed. Leave me to die as me. When the time comes..."

"Bells, I can't..." Ali starts to tear up.

"Yes, you can. You're going to have to. If I die, I become a super-powered one of them. I don't want that." I take a few breaths before I become too emotional.

"I need you to meet with someone for me. The information is in my bag. You all are going to need to go meet with this person if you want to know what exactly is going on. He'll be able to tell you. Now, I would like a minute alone with the person who called you." My voice dims towards the end.

I see silent tears from my father and Ali as she gets up and ushers everyone out of the room. It's just me and Edward now.

"Thank you." I say after a pause.

"You don't have to thank me." He says.

"I do, though. You seem to be taking this in stride. But I guess you're used to things being kind of weird." I smirk at him.

"I take it that the others probably filled you in on what you saw?"

"Sort of. I was able to see them outside their bodies. I guess that's rare. But then again, I'm not normal. I wouldn't be surprised if that the rest of my family is able to see them as well..." He smiles at the end, crookedly which makes me smile in return.

"So, since we both shared our secrets today, why don't we start over?" I ask after an awkward pause.

"I would like that." He says after a few minutes.

"I'm Bella. Slayer and anomaly." I say.

"Edward. Vampire."

...

AN: Sorry I haven't posted in forever, but school and I'm graduating soon so I'm a bit busy until summer. I'll post when I can, but I will start posting more during the summer:)


	5. Answers

_"So, since we both shared our secrets today, why don't we start over?" I ask after an awkward pause. _

_"I would like that." He says after a few minutes. _

_"I'm Bella. Slayer and anomaly." I say. _

_"Edward. Vampire." _

_..._

It's been two days since the incident. I've isolated myself from everyone, including Edward. I need time to process the fact that there are other supernatural creatures and that I am slowly becoming the very thing that I strive to hunt in the night. It's kind of a lot to take in...

A knock on my bedroom door startles me out of my thoughts. Trudging across the room, I crack the door open.

"Yes?" I say, slightly annoyed.

"It's me." Says Ali. I wasn't expecting her. My dad must have brought her here to get me out of my room.

"If you have come here to get me out of my room, it's not going to work." Several people have tried and failed.

"I'm just here to talk. It's a lot to process and I just wanted to make sure that my best friend was okay." She smiles. I sigh in a exaggerated huff.

"Alright, come in." I open the door more and allow her into my solitude.

We both plop down onto my bed and stare at each other.

"You look...nice?" She notes my choice of clothing. A pair of sweats and sports bra with a zip up hoodie that isn't zipped up all the way.

"I look like I haven't had any human contact for two days." I deadpan.

I give her a look. She bursts out laughing and I can't but laugh with her. It feels good to.

"So, going into girl talk. What's with you and Mr. tall and broody?" She asks while giving me a look that says its-obvious-that-you-like-each-other-why-haven't-either-of-you-said-anything.

"I don't know." I shrug.

"You don't know?"

"Yes."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"That is...so unlike you! You like to know everything and have to be in on everything. But then again, you did just find out that he's apart of a supernatural race we thought to be myth, so...yeah." She sort of rambles out, but I manage to understand all of it.

"Yeah, it's weird to think that there are other supernaturals. I thought that it was just us." I start to think about the possible supernatural creatures that could be lurking in the dark.

"...so, what do you think?" She hits me on the shoulder to get my attention.

"What?"

"Did you hear anything I just said?"

"Uh..."

"Thought so. So, as I was saying, you should ask him out." She says.

"What? Wait...why?" I manage to get out.

"Because you're on limited days and well you two just need to get together. I can see you two now..." She stares off.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do we need to get together? And is it really that obvious?"

"Yes and it's complicated."

"Define "complicated"."

"Well..."

"Well, what?"

"He sort of had a vision, kind of like how me and Cole do, of you two together." My eyes budge.

"What?" I had so many questions racing through my head at that moment.

"Do you know what that means?"

"No, but I do know that you should know that it will happen. One way or another." She says ominously.

"Great..." I mutter before a take a sharp intake of breath. A sharp pain slices through my thoughts. I grab my head in pain.

"Bells?" The pain dulls a little bit but is still there.

"I'm fine..." I trail off before I see my reflection in the mirror across from me. My other self with red eyes and flames going up her arms. She gives me a sadistic smile and points to my arms. The pain I felt intensifies as I see that what happened to her is happening to me. My arms are now in red flames as I realize that I stepped outside my body.

"Ali! Go get help!" I yell over the roar in my ears. I start squeeze my eyes shut and try to shut off my flames but nothing seems to be working which is when I hear his voice.

"Bella, I'm going to get you outside. Do I have permission to pick you up?" Edward says. I just stare at him and he takes that as a yes. He blurs us out the window at an impossible speed.

I didn't think that he could touch me in this form, but I guess it's a vampire thing? I don't know and don't have much time to ponder it before everything goes dark.

...

I start to come to and the first thing I notice is that I'm not in the forest. I'm staring at a crisp white ceiling. The next thing I notice is 7 pairs of curious eyes staring at me. It kind of freaks me out and I jump off the couch I was laid on. I hear several chuckles and notice that it's the Cullens. I relax knowing that i'm safe for the moment, despite the fact that I don't really know anyone besides Edward. I look at the strangers before me. The one oldest looking one, the blonde and the what I can assume the father figure of the house hold, comes up to me.

"I am Carlisle Cullen. I will be your doctor for today." He chuckles at the last part as if it's an inside joke. I see the others and remember school. Despite the fact that I didn't care for school, I was a 4.0 student and the fact that I have managed to keep my school life and hunting in different spots of my life, made me want to still be able to go to college.

"School?" I manage to get out.

"After everything that's happened, the first words out of your mouth is school?" Edward speaks up.

"Yes, since I am not a non-sleeping vampire. I, like the rest of the human race, have priorities and one of them is school. I have to keep up my 4.0 GPA otherwise I'll be like the rest of the hunters. Jobless. I can't handle that. I want to still have a life, even if I'm not exactly normal, or human at this point in time." I say the last part quietly as I notice the shocked faces of 6 Cullens.

"What?"

"You know?" Carlisle asks.

"Yes and before you ask. Zombie hunter. No they aren't seen by normal people. Then again, who's normal. Anyways, I told Edward what I was and then he told me what he was." I see Rosalie come forward in anger.

"Before you blame him for exposing a secret, what makes you think that I wasn't exposing a secret of my own. But, seeing how I have only months to live, I think you can manage to be slightly nicer to me." I give her a stare that rivals hers. I hear the clearing of a throat.

"Could you fill in the rest of us on why you aren't exactly human?" Alice's voice trills like bells.

"Right, well you see as hunters we are able to step out of our bodies and go into our spirit forms which allows us to literally burn evil souls to dust. The evil souls have been nicknamed zombies, so we just call them that. I was bit. Normally when you are bitten, if not treated by the anti-zombie toxin, you turn into one as well. But as is turns out, I am immune to the normal anti-zombie toxin. There was some of the zombie toxin left in my system, so I am slowly being turned in to a zombie. And it looks like I would be a new type of zombie, which could hurt both humans and zombies if I ever should care to do so. Any questions?" I say trying to keep a neutral facial expression.

"So, what you're saying is that you are slowly being turned into a zombie?" Alice asks.

"Yes."

"And you rely on secrecy to keep your world and the human world safe?" She asks.

"It's not really different worlds, but essentially yes."

"But are you a danger to us?" Rosalie asks with as much hostility as she could muster.

"I have red fire coming out from my arms. What do you think?" I glare at her.

"Bella, I don't think you explained that part. And about school, we took care of it. You'll be out of school for awhile, so you can concentrate on the matter at hand. Everyone thinks that you have been in an accident and is not well enough to go back to school for a long time." Edward gives me some reassurance.

"Alright, noted. Thank you." I sigh. I see a mirror in the corner of my eye and see her grinning in it. Her bright red eyes staring at me like they are waiting.


	6. Author's Note

Hey guys, so I was planning on posting chapters this week for all my stories, but it does't look like I'll post because I had mouth surgery and with the pain medication I can't think straight. So, depending on how I feel, I will post new chapters on all of my stories next week if I'm feeling better and if I'm not too busy. Alright hopefully I will see you all next week with new chapters :)

-imapeppergirl0824


	7. Visions

Previously:

_"Bella, I don't think you explained that part. And about school, we took care of it. You'll be out of school for awhile, so you can concentrate on the matter at hand. Everyone thinks that you have been in an accident and is not well enough to go back to school for a long time." Edward gives me some reassurance._

_"Alright, noted. Thank you." I sigh. I see a mirror in the corner of my eye and see her grinning in it. Her bright red eyes staring at me like they are waiting._

_..._

After blinking a few times, _she's_ gone. I shake the fact that I just saw my alter ego in the mirror.

"Anyways, where was I? Oh, right the zombie thing..." I sigh and then sit down and concentrate on separating myself from my body, which takes some effort.

"Can you guys still see me?" The shocked look on their faces says it all.

"Alright, this is what the spirit forms looks like. Kind of transparent, but the zombies look like corpses. If you any of see some, call someone from my group or call me. You will be able to smell them as well, if you can see them... Was there anything else I was supposed to talk about?"

"Fire..." I hear Edward say quietly.

"Right, the fire. As slayers, we have powers. We have the general powers of stepping out of our bodies and producing a white flame that will turn the zombies we touch into dust, otherwise known as "dusting". Along with those powers, each of us, generally, have a special power that sets us a part from each other. In my case, I happen to be an anomaly in that department. I have several powers and more to discover due to my dual blood line." I get interrupted by Emmett.

"So, you can produce fire from your hands? Can you show us? What are your other powers?" The questions come flowing out of Emmett's mouth. I was surprised that I caught it all.

"Yes and no. I would normally show you, but if I am in the spirit world for too long, my zombie side will try to come out. And my fire currently is not the white it should be. It is red and if I were to touch you in that state, you would be instantly killed and turned to ash. I can't control what happens in that state either and I don't want anyone, but you guys and my friends especially to be near me when that happens. This is why I would like you to come on a patrol with two of the slayers soon. As for my other powers, I can produce the fire all over my body and if I am bit by a zombie, it poisons them and they turn to ash like it would if I dusted them. That's all I've discovered so far, but from what I know I will have more powers due to the fact that I have two slayer bloodlines in me. I know the poison is from my father's side. But my mother's side? I have no clue; she's been retired since I was born." I can feel a bit of tugging at my mental barriers, but it's not bad so I decide to go back to my body.

"Alright, I will admit that is going to take sometime to getting used to." Alice says with a shudder. Then, she gets a blank look on her face. As she breaks out of her trance, Edward gets a big grin on his face.

"Since your friends deemed it safer for you to stay here for a few days, you get to come with us when we get to play baseball." Alice explains fairly quickly and excitedly. She reminds me of the energizer bunny, on steroids. Before I ask, she answers.

"We have to wait for thunder storms because of our vampire strength." That makes sense... wait, I don't know what exactly any of the Cullen's can do. Besides what the basic things that Edward showed me, I don't know anything besides that.

"Can I ask a question?" I interrupt Alice's ranting about the clothes she's going to get me to wear instead of the ones that were packed for me.

"Sure."

"I know the basics of your kind, but do any of you have powers? I know you have one, but I don't know what it is..." She smiles at the last part, and comments that I'm observant for a human.

She explains that she has the power of foresight based upon decisions, Jasper can influence and feel the emotions of those around him, and the only other person who has an actual power is Edward, which is mind reading. She then explains that certain things are enhanced when they are changed, so to make them feel like they are included, Carlisle has the world's greatest bloodlust control, Emmett is stronger than the average vampire, and Esme is super companionate. They all grin, except for Rosalie whose frown only moved to an "I'm bored" look. At least she doesn't look mad anymore.

"Another questions?" I shake my head.

"Do any of you have other questions?" I ask them, I see Carlisle's face light up in the opportunity, in which he flashes upstairs and then comes back with a journal.

He then asks me a bunch of questions about the slayers, Alice and the rest can see that this is going to take awhile, so while Carlisle asks his questions, the others go off and do their own thing. Alice tells him that we should leave for the field in a few hours. Soon it is just Esme, Edward, Carlisle and me left in the room as he writes everything down.

"Do you bleed like regular humans?"

"Yes, despite the powers, we're all still human. We'll most of us anyways." I say the last part quietly, but they all hear it anyways. Esme gives me a genital hug, kind of like my mom would. She gives me a smile.

"We'll all figure it out. We aren't going to give up on you. To be honest with you, despite meeting you today, we consider you family. So, we'll help in anyway we can." Carlisle says. It makes me smile.

Soon, it's just Edward and I.

"I hope my family wasn't being overbearing. They can be sometimes." Edward says as he comes and sits by me on the couch.

"No, no. They're great." I smile. As soon as I look up into his eyes, we are sucked into a slayer vision.

...

_"BELLA!" Edward's voice is far away. I can't entirely see where we are exactly, but I can tell that we are in the forest at least. _

_My vision clears and I see that we are in a field surrounded by the dust of zombies. I see more coming and realize that I am not in my body. It's lying in Esme's arms as the rest of the Cullen's stand horrified at the scene front of them. The smell of rotten corpses becomes stronger as more of them come out of the woods. My arms instantly light up in red flames as my body moves on it's own towards the horde of zombies. I hear her voice in my head. I'm only doing this once, but it's so we don't die. If you die, I die with you. Of course she's do it for her own wellbeing. She's in control and charges the zombies, arms aflame. I hear the shouts of the others as they yell for me to come back, but I also hear new voices telling the Cullens to stay away from the edge of the forest. The other slayers are here. Soon all of the zombies are dusted. My arms extinguish and she faces the crowd that's gathered close by. _

_"The only reason you are all still alive is because if she dies, I die. Be thankful for that. This is a one time deal, alright. The next time I come out to play; don't expect me to play nice." Her red eyes reflect in the eyes of the others as she laughs and goes away. Like a rubber band, I snap back into my body that is being held. _

_..._

"Um...What was that?"

"Something I didn't tell you guys about." I say, sheepishly.

"Bella..." Edward starts to say, but I cut him off.

"Has this happened before?" I look at him, but the look on his face tells it all.

"Okay, so it's happened before. Well I wasn't awake for the other one, but I don't want to know about it. First of all, only a few slayers have this power. Generally it's with their soul mate. It's something that I guess I never thought that I wouldn't find. But, it seems I did. And that is something I wanted to talk about." I look at him, as he processes everything that I've said.

"So, soul mates. It's kind of the same thing with our kind. When we first lay our eyes on our mate, we fall in love. We must be everything for them. Their shield. We are protective of our mates. And I believe that I've found mine." I'm about to interrupt, but he hold up his hand.

"Bella let me finish. I know that we just met less than a month ago, but I know for a fact that you are my mate. And I have this need to be protective of you and be what you want me to. But, we haven't even had our first date. So, can I officially ask you onto a first date? We can go tomorrow, I have this little restaurant in mind then I can show you a spot of mine that I like to hike to. It's supposed to be sunny tomorrow and I'll be home from school."

"Wait why can't you be at school on sunny days?"

"I'll show you tomorrow, if you want to come with me."

"Yes." I blurt out.

"Yes, I would like that." I blush a bit and he smiles.

"So, just lunch and then the hike, if that is okay with you. I want to take this slow and not rush into it. While we're hiking and during lunch we'll get to know each other. You, know normal stuff." I say and smile a bit as he nods with understanding.

"Sound perfect." He says.

"So, I have a question about the visions. Do they come true no matte what?" Edward scoots closer to me as I take in his scent.

"Yes. They do. I don't know anyone who's had a vision and it not comes true." I say a bit dazzled as he stares at me. Then, I see his features darken.

"Then that vision that we saw is going to happen tonight." His words break me out of my daze.

"Wait the field is the field that you play baseball on?" Great.

"Yes."

"Alright then, I'm going to call the other slayers since they were already there. Or at least that's what I am assuming, because there's no way they could get there fast enough for that many zombies."

He nods in agreement and I make a phone call to Ali, which was short and ends with her saying that all of the slayers were coming to the baseball game because some of them were curious and the rest of them were more concerned with the zombies.

...

It's been an hour since my phone call and I already told the Cullens, so when the rest of the slayers show up, at the front door, the Cullens welcome them. As most of them gawk at the Cullen's house, most of them raid the kitchen where Esme had cooked a bunch of food for us humans. Well, mostly human anyways. After we eat some of us stuffing our faces (Cole and most of the guys, as well as Gavin), Alice informs us that we should leave now, and so we can at least get through the first two innings before the zombies come. She can see most of us, but she says I'm blurry around the edges. I'm guessing that's due to the fact that I'm part zombie. As we all pile into the cars, I can't help but feel that there is something more, that something else is going to happen and things are going to get crazy.

…

AN: Hey guys, I know it's been a while, but I wanted you guys to know that hopefully you'll see more of me because I'm getting back into writing. There was a while where my depression was just taking over my life, so hopefully since I've been told that the things I enjoy would help, the more I write, the better I'll get. Anyways, I can't promise when the next chapter will be, but keep your eyes peeled and thanks for reading :)


End file.
